iStart a Fanwar
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: A small beginning scene that could take place in iStart a Fanwar. Cadam, Seddie.


**iStart a Fanwar**

"Welcome to Webicon!" Someone booms as we walk in the door.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sam shoves the guy to the side. "I've got a booth to get to and you're interrupting my flow, dude."

"Sam!" I scold my blonde best friend. With a friendly smile, I glance at the boy she's insulted. Brown hair, green eyes, tan skin…ooh, not too bad. I decide that maybe it's best to get in a _conversation _with this boy. "Sorry about her, she's naturally vicious." I extend my hand, glancing down to make sure my pink nail polish isn't chipped. "I'm Carly Shay."

"Oh, you're from iCarly, right?" The boy flashes a smile and I realize that he has rows of perfect white teeth. "I'm Adam Thomas."

"Yeah, we do iCarly," I grin at him. "What show are you on? Sorry that I don't know it…"

"It's fine," Adam shakes his head. "I don't work for a show. I'm just here with my friend, helping out with Webicon."

"Oh," I giggle. "That explains it."

A hard elbow in my stomach reminds me that I'm not dreaming. I spin to glare at Sam. "What was that for?"

"Stop flirting, Dream Girl, we've got a booth to get to," Sam informs me. "Plus, I think Freddork over there is getting _pretty jealous_."

"I'm not jealous," Freddie protests, but the look on his face is a dead giveaway.

Sam gives Adam the onceover. "No wonder. This guy's pretty good-looking."

"Sam!" Freddie reprimanded, grabbing her arm. The jealous look on his face only worsened now that _Sam _had complimented him.

"Thanks?" Adam looked confused. "I didn't know you two went out. But I always did think you'd make a pretty cute couple."

"Oh, Freddie and I aren't dating," I'm quick to reassure him.

"Not you and Freddie," Adam rolls his _gorgeous _green eyes. "_Sam _and Freddie. You know, my friend Maddy always thought you guys would end up together."

"Your girlfriend?" I ask quickly, not really thinking about the other part.

"No, no," Adam smirks. "She's going out with my other best friend; he's a guy…Nick. They act a lot like you and Sam, Freddie. She's always talking about Seddie, says it's her favorite ship."

"WHAT?" Sam and Freddie yell in unison. With a side glance at each other, they then exclaim, "I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH HIM/HER!"

"Okay," Adam looks shocked.

"Sorry, they're not usually like this," I quickly apologize.

"Yeah, we are," Sam tells him, playing with a stray blonde curl.

I elbow her side and tell her through my teeth, "Shut up, _Sam_."

"Don't want your little crush to think you're a freak?" Sam teases. "Oh, whatever. Fredly and I are going to the booth. Have fun flirting, Carls."

"I will," I yell haughtily, watching them walk off (hand in hand, isn't that something?) until I turn around to see Adam staring at me with an amused look in his eyes. _Oh, snap. Say something Carly, you look stupid_. Finally, I managed to say, "Sorry about them."

Adam smiles, making crinkles on his cheeks. "It's fine. I have crazy friends too. But shouldn't you be getting to your booth soon? I don't want to keep you from your fans."

"Yeah, I probably should," I realize with a glance at a clock on the wall. "But hopefully we'll see each other later."

"I'll be around," Adam says mysteriously. "Nah, I'll be cleaning, and wearing this ugly orange vest. You'll probably spot me from a few miles away."

"Gotcha," I chuckle. "See ya later then, Adam."

"See ya soon, Carly," he replies. With a wave, he returns to a redheaded girl and a lighter brunette boy, who are probably Maddy and Nick.

Sighing, I give him one last stare, then turned towards the direction that Sam and Freddie headed off to before. After a moment, I realize that I have no idea where the booth is.

I notice a little girl wearing a purple shirt with _Seddie _written on the back. Remembering the word from the conversation I'd had with Adam, I tap her on the shoulder. "Hey-"

She cuts me off. "Oh, you're Carly from iCarly, right?"

"Yeah, and I-" I begin again, but once again she cuts me off.

"I don't like you!" She pouts. "You're ruining the chances of Seddie happening!"

"What's Seddie?" I beg helplessly. "Please, I've just got to find the iCarly table!"

"Well, go find a Creddie shipper to help you then," The girl sticks out her tongue and then heads off in a random direction.

Groaning, I walk up to a boy in a blue shirt with Creddie on it. "Hey, would you mind helping me?"

"Sure, I guess," The boy states in a deadpan voice. "Looking for Freddie?"

"Kind of," I inform him.

"Yes!" The boy pulls a cellphone out and begins typing on it. After a moment, he takes a picture of me. "Smile!"

"What was that for?" I demand.

"I'm tweeting this," The weird guy tells me. "I'm a hardcore Creddie shipper. All the Creddiers deserve to know that Carly Shay is walking around Webicon, looking for Freddie Benson!"

"What's a Creddie?" I wail helplessly.

"You don't know what _Creddie _is?" His eyes widen exponentially. "Creddie is you and Freddie together!"

"Me and Freddie…_together_?" For some reason, I feel like I'm going to be sick. I don't have any feelings for Freddie…_in that way. _Sure, I thought I did after he saved my life, but it turned out to be just what Sam thought it was- the aftermath of a heroic rescue (good thing Sam knows me so well). Now…there's nothing. He's like a brother to me, and no way am I dating my brother. "How about you just show me where the iCarly table is?"

"Fine." Scowling, the nerdy boy leads me to a table. Sam and Freddie are sitting at it, glaring impatiently at me.

"In payment, I demand a picture of you and Freddie together," The Creddie shipper demands.

"Um, maybe later," I respond. Quickly, I scramble into my seat at the table.

As my eyes come into focus, I realize that the audience is crowded with people wearing _Creddie _and Seddie shirts. Then I see Adam at the back, smirking so wide it looks like his face will fall off.

_Oh, chiz._

**A/N: Sorry, no iBreak a Promise yet! I've started, but I just can't get in the mood. And none this weekend either, I'm headed to another city in China for a leadership conference. Should be fun. Wish I could be here for ISTART A FANWAR (which will be epic, btw) but I won't. I'll just hear all about it when I get back. And then I'll go watch HP7 in IMAX. AWESOME!**

**Who's excited for iStart a Fanwar?  
(me, me, me! And hopefully you too, so REVIEW!)**


End file.
